An Old Friend
by Annimaru
Summary: The Bladebreakers are going to a tournament, again, and their new opponents would possibly have an advantage over them... RayxOC KaixOC MaxxOC, sum other stuff too...
1. Chapter 1: THe Very Long Explanation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade…but I wish I did…**

**Everything starts at Tyson's house where Mr. Dickenson is announcing the upcoming Beyblade tournament.**

"This year's tournament will be a one-on-one match. There are to be 4 bladers in each team."

"All right, that's perfect!" **shouted Tyson.**

"Yeah!" **mimicked Max.**

"Then who is the one who won't compete?" **questioned Daichi**.

**The whole team glared at his, including Mr. Dickenson, who was mouthing the word 'sorry' behind Kai**.

"Awww!" **Daichi groaned.**

"Hey little monkey dude," **shouted Grandpa**. "you got mail, eh, yo."

"Who is it from?" **asked Tyson.**

"Ah, it's from my dad. He says I have to come back home to blade," **explained Daichi excited.** "Well I'd better get my things packed,"

"Well, we'll miss you Daichi. Eh, it won't be the same without you." **sarcastically said Max.**

**So everyone went happily to sleep knowing their favorite little brat would be leaving for two months. In the morning, as always, Tyson eats 20 pounds of breakfast, Max goes for his morning sugar rush, Kai basically does nothing. Daichi left off with Grandpa and no one really noticed.**

"Well I guess we're off to the tournament." **Ray said flatly.**

"Not yet," **interrupted Kenny**. "first we have to know our opposing teams first."

"So spill it." **said Tyson.**

"Basically we only have 2 new teams, or only one new team since one is Kane's team.:"

"Do they still have their fake bitbeasts?" **asked Max.**

"No, they shouldn't anyways. The other team is called the Flamebladers."** Kenny typed some more on his laptop.** "The bladers are Dranton, Mia, Henry, Harry, and Riku."

**Ray flinched at the name.** "You mean Riku Hikari?"

"Yeah, why?"

"No reason."

"Uh, yeah. Anyway, it says here that Mia's last name is Mystery."

"Yeah, so?" **asked Tyson gobbling potato chips**.

"Hmph, just what I expected." **said Kai standing up.**

"Tyson, Mia Mystery is the owner of the BBA and she also runs the world's greatest company, Mystery Corp. It's the major company that makes the internet run! She put Mr. Dickenson as the head director because she was too busy running the other company."** Kenny explained.**

"Wow, she much be rich." **said Max eating a bag of candy worms**.

"It says here that Henry and Harry are Mia's twin brothers, Dranton's the middle child, and Riku is her business partner and best friend."

**There was a soft knock on the door.**

Tyson opened it. "Hello?"

**A girl about Tyson's height was smiling with her hands behind her back. Tyson blushed at the sight. She had long, light brown hair and blue eyes that shined with excitement.**

"Hi! I'm Riku from the Flamebladers. I just came to wish you good lu… RAY!

"Eh, hey Riku." **calmly said Ray.**

**_Hmmm, who is this Riku and how does she know Ray? Most will be known in the next chapter of, uh, An Old Friend._**

**_P.S. I hope this chappie will just make you want to read the next one 'cause I know this one was boring. Uh…okay! Well I'll see you next time, and remember, new scientific studies show that eggs actually do come from bunnies._ **


	2. Chapter 2: A Long Plane Ride

**The next chapter has come! And only a day later. Eh, this will probably only be a couple chapters. If it isn't, I owe you all $1.**

**Oh well, time for me to tell you that I Do Not Own Beyblade…I just wish I did.**

"So tell us, how do you know Riku? An ex-girlfriend? Or is she a current girlfriend? I knew—"Max was stopped by Kai.

"Are you here to spy on us?"

"No, like I said I wanted to say congratulations. And I knew Ray was here in the same city so I came to visit." Riku said with a smile.

All five boys blushed at the sight and turned their heads. But unfortunately, Mr. Dickenson came in at the wrong time. "Aren't we supposed to be going to Japan?" (They are in New York right now.)

"For what?"

"The tournament?"

"Ohh…"

"I'll come with you!I need to catch up with Ray anyways."

"But don't you need to go with your team?" asked Kai. (whoa, he talked)

"Nah, we're going to the same place, right?"

"Alright, let's go!" shouted Tyson before running straight into a wall.

"I'd better scoop him up." said Mr. Dickenson.

**On the Plane**

"E2, e2, ah, here it is!" Riku sat down in her seat patiently hopping around. (1)

"E1, e1, eh—" Ray stood, holding his ticket and looking slightly red.

"Hello my good friend. Are you sitting here?"

Ray was holding up the line of people waiting to get past him. About 5 minutes later, Ray regained normal color and sat. Tyson was sound asleep in front and Max was bugging Kai to their right.

"This is an overnight flight, right?" Riku asked turning to Ray.

"I think. It shouldn't be too long." Ray said still blushing. Riku pulled out some headphones and a PSP. She bopped her head as she played an extremely violent game unknown to Ray's mind.

**A Few Hours Later, Maybe Two**

Kai was looking restless with Max asleep next to him. Tyson was still asleep. Riku was also asleep, but to Ray, she was beautiful. Her long, soft brown hair and the way she sleeps. It's a little disturbing but he got used to it.

_**Attention: we are now turning off the seat belt sign. In a couple minutes, we will be landing in the Kyoto Airport. Please get ready to depart the plane. Thank you.**_

Ray tugged on Riku. "No I won't kiss you," said sleepily. "okay, maybe a little peck. No! No!" Riku woke up. Three sets of eyes were staring at her. "Eh, bad dream?"

The team got their stuff and headed off the plane. Tyson's dad was waiting for them at the entrance. Tyson ran up to him and asked the tell-all question.

"When do we get to eat? I'm starving!"

Everyone groaned and headed toward the taxi. With Tyson's dad in front, first was Tyson then Kai then Riku then Max then Ray. A lot of people to be in the back seat. During the taxi drive, Max ate candy, got a sugar rush, and then talked until they got to their hotel. Tyson's dad paid for everything and no the question was, "Who gets what room?"

**Sorry about Max. I know he's been free of sugar throughout the series, but here's the age old questions: How does Max act hyper without candy? Who stays in what room? And who was in Riku's dream or nightmare? Will we ever hear of the team, the Flamebladers?**

**Find out in the next chapter of, well, this story, uh…An Old Friend.**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ambush

Hello, denizens of Fan fiction! I'm back with the third chapter and I hope you like it!

A reminder: **I do not own Beyblade**.

CHAPTER 3

"Who gets what room?" asked Tyson's dad.

"Well, I have to go find my team, who I think should be here…" said Riku.

She looked around and spotted two small boys riding in on skateboards followed by a guy with silverish hair and a girl with long black hair. "Mia, Dranton!" shouted Riku.

She ran to the girl and hugged her tightly.

"Riku, where were you?"

"I flew here with the Bladebreakers, sorry."

"Hey," shouted Kai. "Our new name is the Blade Revolution."

"Right, I flew here with the Blade Revolution."

"If you flew here with them, why don't you room with them too?" shouted the boy angrily.

"Because…well, that's a good question. I'll room with Ray," she shouted back. "come on!" She grabbed Ray's hand, a key, and went straight for the elevator."

"What happened there?" asked one of the boys on a skateboard.

"I think it's jet lag." said Max.

On the Third Floor

"Riku, why are you mad?" asked Ray stopping.

"We just got here and they're already asking questions. My only response is to shout." Riku said calmly.

"Hopefully Tyson's dad will bring our stuff here." She said opening the door.

The room was large and had a door going to a room. "Is this a single bedroom?" asked Ray opening the door to see two beds. He sighed. "Well i'll take the right one and you take the left."

Downstairs

The others were downstairs wondering what had happened. The girl walked over to the team and held a hand out. "Hello, my name is Mia. Those three are my stupid brothers, Dranton, Henry and Harry. And your names are?"

Kai stepped up. "My name is Kai. The other two are Tyson and Max. The one upstairs is called Ray."

"Well, we need to get rooms, but we're short one person." Dranton explained.

"I'll go!" shouted Max. He jumped into Dranton's arms making him fall over.

"Eh, you can room with me." Kai said softly, pointing to Mia.

"WHAT!" shouted just about everyone in the group.

The other people in the lobby turned their attention to them. "Look! The Blade Breakers!" Another person shouted, "And it's Kai too!" The fans ran towards them and scared them into an elevator.

"Where are we going?" asked Henry. "I don't care as long as it's away from the screaming!" shouted Tyson. "Any floor coming right up." Harry shouted. He ran his hand over all of the buttons.

"First floor up to second." said Max. There, there was a whole family of kids. "Look Ma, it's Papa Max." Max quickly pushed the close button. "What was that about?" asked Tyson with a querying face. "Nothing…nothing at all." Max replied.

"Second floor up to third." There, was Riku and Ray standing at the door. "Riku!" shouted Dranton accidentally throwing a rock from his sleeve (don't ask, it's random). "Ow!" she shouted. "I'm gonna get yo—" The door closed right in front of her face. "That was close. Just go to another elevator on the next floor, then do the trick." "What trick?" asked Max who was right under him.

"First, half of us would come out to distract the, uh, predators. That would be Harry, Tyson, Max, and Mia. Then the other half take the key cards and get into the separate rooms and wait for the others to come. That would be me, Henry and Kai. Got it?" With a quick 'yes', the seven get off the elevator to the next one. On the third floor, Ray and Riku were trying to figure out why the elevator stopped when Harry and Tyson shouted insults to bad for this rating to Riku and ran off with her trailing to the other side of the hall. The other two came out and started a game of tag with Ray. The rest walked casually to the rooms (conveniently placed near each other), entered, then waited silently.

A half hour passed and the four sped back to the rooms, with VERY loud knocks. Begs and pleads came from the hall until Dranton, Kai, and Henry opened the doors. First, Max gave his very long and intimate hug to Dranton, telling him something odd. Then, Mia went straight for a water jug and poured it on her. Last, Tyson and Harry ambushed Henry at the door and shouted, "DIE!" throughout the hotel. Riku and Ray listened from the room next door and casually said together, "This is going to be an interesting tournament."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Not that bad of a cliffhanger, but not that good. It was okay, at least a three. Anyways, I know you're wondering these questions: When will we ever figure out the dream guy, what's up with Max and Dranton, will this be rated M, and why are you asking my questions for me? Uh, all might be answered in the next episode of Dragonbal—An Old Friend!**


End file.
